I'll Meet You There
by MugiwaraNoHitomi
Summary: Ayano is een 20 jarige studente. Haar leven wordt een puinhoop wanneer een prachtige demon haar meeneemt door een portaal, waardoor ze geheugenverlies lijdt. Stap per stap herinnert ze zich zaken en vervult haar rol dat de demon haar had gegeven, maar tijdens het vervullen valt één persoon haar op. Sesshoumaru. Ze wilt terug naar huis en er is één manier, maar wilt ze wel?
1. Chapter 1

Ik opende mijn ogen en trof mezelf in een plek dat ik niet eens herkende. Ik veerde langzaam overeind en keek rondom mij.

"Waar ben ik?" Mijn schorre stem weergalmde door de lege kamer.

Ik gooide voorzichtig mijn benen over de bedrand en schoof van het bed af, zodat ik op beide mijn voeten stond. Een aangename verrassing voor beide mijn voeten, de vloer was aangenaam warm.

Het geluid van een deur dat toeklapte haalde me uit mijn gedachten. Ik keek naar de deur en stapte voorzichtig ernaar toe.

Ik beet op mijn lip, toen ik de klink vasthad en ze naar beneden duwde.

"Oh God, ik hoop dat ik niet bij een of andere creep zit..." bad ik en duwde de deur open. Ik zag niemand in de hal, noch hoorde ik iemand.

Als ik rondom mij keek in de hal, merkte ik op dat het prachtig was gedecoreerd. Was ik beland in een huis van een of andere rijke familie?

"Hallo?" Mijn stem echode door de hal. Toen ik niets hoorde, besloot ik de trappen af te gaan en verder op onderzoek te gaan.

"Hallo?" riep ik weer eens. Plots werd ik ruw tegen de muur gedrukt. Ik kreeg geen woord of letter eruit en gillen lukte niet.

Ik stond oog in oog met een complete vreemdeling. Een vreemdeling met ambergouden ogen en zilver haar. Hij had twee rode strepen op beide zijn wangen en een paarse halvemaan op zijn voorhoofd. Hij was zeer rijkelijk gekleed, hij had een kimono aan en een soort van borstplaats dat hem beschermde.

"Wie ben je en wat doe je hier?" Zijn blik stond dreigend en de toon van zijn stem zei meer dan genoeg. Ik stond op zeer gevaarlijk terrein.

"Sesshoumaru! Haal je handen van het meisje!" Een vrouw, ook rijkelijk gekleed, voorkwam dat de man -Sesshoumaru- me levend op at.

Sesshoumaru liet me los, tegen zijn zin en wandelde dan heel arrogant weg. Wat is dat voor een eikel?

Ik keek de vrouw aan en zuchtte opgelucht.

"Be- bedankt.." mompelde ik zachtjes. Ze grinnikte en nam mijn hand vast.

"Maak je niet druk. Sesshoumaru is het niet gewoon om gasten thuis te hebben." vertelde ze en ik fronste. Gast? Ben ik wel degelijk een gast?

"Hoe.. Hoe ben ik hier eigenlijk beland? Ik herinner me echt niets meer.." vroeg ik zachtjes. De vrouw keek me aan.

"Kom, we gaan naar de woonkamer en daar leg ik je wel alles uit." antwoordde ze en greep mijn pols vast.

Ze bracht me naar de woonkamer en ze sloot de deuren.

"Inu youkai hebben scherpe oren en horen alles, ik ga een _barrière_ maken, zodat niemand onze gesprek hoort." Een barrière? Van wat? En wacht.. Inu youkai? Waar in hemelsnaam ben ik?!

De barrière was er nu eenmaals en we zaten recht voor elkaar. De vrouw zuchtte en keek me aan met een serieuze blik.

"Ik weet dat je niet van hier bent," De vrouw pauseerde en dacht na voordat ze haar zin verder afmaakte."maar ik had je nodig." zei ze dan.

Ik fronste en keek weg.

"Waarvoor had je me nodig dan?" vroeg ik. De vrouw schudde haar hoofd."Laat dat nu maar even vallen, dat leg ik je vele later wel uit." antwoordde ze en stond op.

"Je.. Vraagt je zeker af waar je bent?" veronderstelde ze. Ik knikte en antwoordde "Ja". Ze lachte zachtjes.

"Je bent in het verre verleden van Japan, meisje. Je zit in de Sengoku Jidai." antwoordde ze. Met mijn mond open staarde ik haar aan.

"In de WAT?!" siste ik. Mijn handen vlogen beiden naar mijn haren."Hoe ben ik hier beland? Hoe ga ik terug naar huis? Dit is gestoord!" riep ik uit.

De vrouw stapte naar mij toe, zette zich voor mij en plaatste haar hand op mijn schouder. Beide mijn armen liet ik voorzichtig vallen en ik keek haar aan. Ik wou antwoorden en wel nu.

"Ik heb je hierheen gehaald voor bepaalde redenen. Terug naar jouw thuis gaan is onmogelijk en zal niet gebeuren. Je zal bij ons blijven en je toekomst hier verder maken." vertelde ze kalm.

Ik ademde kalm in en uit. Ik moest hieraan wennen, aan dit leven.

Vanaf nu ging ik leven in de Sengoku Jidai met inu youkai. Ik ga nooit naar huis kunnen wederkeren en ik zal hier mijn toekomst maken.

Dit is gek. Maar heb ik een keuze? Neen, allesbehalve.

* * *

Mijn moeder werkte me op de zenuwen. Godverdomme, ze heeft toch altijd van die bizarre plannen!

Eerst verdwijnt ze in het niets en keert ze terug met een vrouw dat niet eens bij ons hoort!

Mijn vuist knalde tegen de muur en ik gromde.

"Wat is ze van plan?" vroeg ik zachtjes en zette me neer op mijn bed. De vrouw die ik had tegengekomen zag er speciaal uit en had geen geur op zich. Ze rook niet menselijk, noch demonisch. Wat was ze? Een geest? Een ander soort demon dat ik nog niet eens ken?

Ik zuchtte en dacht er niet meer aan.

Het enige waaraan ik dacht was... Die vrouw.

"Wat wilt mijn moeder toch doen met die teef?!" Ik stond op en verliet mijn kamer.

"Ik ga erachter komen, ook al is het een van haar mooie geheimpjes.." gromde ik en ging meteen de trappen af.

Ik voelde mijn moeder haar youki. Ze had een barrière opgezet, zodat niemand hun zou horen. Wat zou ze haar vertellen?

"Sesshoumaru," Ik draaide me om en zag mijn vader, de Daiyoukai van het Westen."ikzelf weet niet wat je moeder bezig is, maar je moet haar vertrouwen." vertelde hij en zuchtte. Mijn vader vertrouwde het al helemaal niet.

"Ik vind hetzelf niet leuk dat er een onbekende hier in mijn kasteel is, zonder mijn toestemming. Maar wat kan ik doen tegen je moeder? Ze heeft haar eigen leven en haar eigen plannen. En waarschijnlijk is dit een van haar plannen." vertelde hij mij. Hiermee was ik niets.

"Weet je niet eens wat haar plannen zijn, vader?" vroeg ik hem voorzichtig."Neen. Ik vraag wel regelmatig wat haar plannen zijn, maar bij sommige zegt ze dat niemand ze mag weten." Ik fronste.

"Maar, hoe kan je haar dan vertrouwen?" vroeg ik. Mijn vader glimlachte."Je moeder is een slimme vrouw. Ik denk niet dat ze meteen van die achterlijke dingen gaat doen." Mijn vader draaide zich om, klaar om weg te stappen.

"Laat je moeder nu maar doen. Ze weet wat ze doet en hou jij je maar bezig met je eigen zaken, Sesshoumaru!" Ik knikte en wandelde zelf weg.

Ik opende de deur naar de tuin en wandelde er wat rond, tot ik mijn plekje vond. Ik sprong in mijn boom en zette me er neer op een tak.

Hier kon ik nadenken over vanalles en nog wat.

"Wie is zij? Wat doet ze hier en wat wilt ze van ons?" vroeg ik zachtjes en keek naar de heldere hemel."Ik ga het ooit wel te weten komen..."

* * *

De vrouw had haar barrière gestopt.

"Ehm, excuseer," begon ik zachtjes."Ja?" vroeg ze en keek me lief aan."wat is uw naam?" vroeg ik verlegen. Ze grinnikte.

"Ik ben de Vrouwe van het Westen, Yuuki." antwoordde ze. Ik keek haar met grote ogen aan.

"Dus, u bent eigenlijk een koningin of zo?" Yuuki lachte."Ja, je kan het zo bezien. En jij, lieverd, wat is je naam?" vroeg ze. Ik glimlachte en wou juist mijn naam zeggen, maar iets ontbrak. Ik schrok.

"Wat is er?" vroeg Yuuki. Ik liet mijn hand zakken."Ik weet mijn naam niet meer." zei ik kalm.

Yuuki zuchtte en naderde me.

"Een van de nadelen om via onze weg naar het verleden te gaan.. Geheugenverlies.." zei ze zachtjes. Ik bleef nadenken over mijn naam en steeds kwam ik er niet op.

Toen ik wakker werd, had ik er niet eens aan gedacht. Het enige waaraan ik dacht is waar dat ik was en hoe ik hier was geraakt. Mijn naam? Dat liet me toen koud.

"Wel, we kunnen daar altijd een oplossing voor zoeken, he lieverd." zei ze, om mij gerust te stellen. Ik knikte.

"Geef me wel een mooie naam dan he." zei ik en grinnikte, om het nog niet zo erg te maken probeerde ik het nog grappig te maken.

Yuuki glimlachte en knikte.

"Ik heb veel stijl en ik ben creatief, maak je daar om niet druk, lieverd!" zei ze en begeleidde me dan naar haar kamer.

We stonden dan in haar kamer en ik bekeek het.

"Het is hier echt mooi, Vrouwe Yuuki." zei ik beleefd. Yuuki glimlachte."Dankjewel, schat. Kom, zet je neer." Ik zette me neer op één van de kussens die op grond zat en Yuuki zette zich voor mij.

"Ik ga je eerst een mooie naam geven en erna ga ik je opmaken!" zei ze enthousiast. Ik glimlachte en knikte.

Het was één van de eerste keren dat ik me zo op mijn gemak voelde bij een vrouw. Ze was lief, charmant en iemand dat je perfect kon vertrouwen. Ze was een geweldige persoon en ik ben eigenlijk blij dat ik hier toch ben beland.

"Je bent echt mooi, lieverd." zei ze. Ik bloosde en bedankte haar bescheiden. Yuuki grinnikte.

"Je hebt prachtig haar, mooie ogen en zo'n schattig snoetje!" Als Yuuki een haarlok in haar hand had, zag ik dat mijn haar ook zilver was. Ben ik ook een inu youkai? Of niet?

"Je past perfect in onze roedel, lieverd. Je bent uniek, met je stralende paarse ogen." Aan mijn rechterkant zag ik een spiegel en ik bekeek mezelf. Ik had lang zilver haar en stralende paarse ogen. God, ik zag eruit als een Godin, een Prinses van een continent.

Mijn huidskleur was niet verandert, ik zag er nog steeds bleek uit. Positief bleek, niet ziekelijk bleek. Ik had de gedachte dat ik veel verandert was, maar hoe? Hoe was ik vroeger? Zag ik er altijd zo uit of... Niet? Ik wist het niet meer. Ik was verward, maar Yuuki hielp me altijd.

Ik keek Yuuki aan en ze glimlachte lief naar mij.

"Je bent een youkai, lieverd. Doordat je met mij via onze portaal bent gekomen, verander je meteen. Het ziet ernaar uit dat je toch wel de aura had van een inu youkai." vertelde ze me en hield mijn hand vast.

"Dus... Ben ik dan één van jullie roedel?" Yuuki knikte."Op uiterlijk is het zo, maar je moet nog veel leren over onze gewoontes." zei ze en ik knikte.

"Van welke seizoen hou je?" vroeg ze plots."Lente is mijn favoriet." antwoordde ik vlot. _Waarom de lente?_

"Ah, en waarom dat?" "Omdat ik geboren ben in de lente en omdat alles dan pas wakker wordt en begint te bloeien." antwoordde ik.

_Vanwaar komt dat antwoord? Is het een antwoord van mij voordat ik door dat portaal ging? Waarschijnlijk wel..._

"Dus je bent een lentekind?" Ik knikte en glimlachte."Okay, je hebt keuze tussen Harumi en Sakura, lieverd." zei Yuuki. Ik dacht na over de betekenissen van de namen en had dan mijn beslissing genomen.

"Harumi is een mooie naam en die kan je afkorten naar Haru." zei ik en Yuuki klapte enthousiast in haar handen."Ik wist het!" zei ze en glimlachte.

Ik grinnikte en ze nam mijn beide handen vast.

"Ik ben blij je te verwelkomen in onze roedel, Harumi!" zei ze en ik glimlachte.

_Eindelijk ben ik ergens thuis... Had ik vroeger geen thuis? Mijn hart voelt zo leeg..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hoofdstuk nummer 2 komt eraan!**

**Ik hoop dat mijn eerste hoofdstuk awesome was dat je ervan moest huilen of neervallen of... Ja. I dunno lol.**

**InuYasha en zijn andere personages zijn niet van mij, maar van de eigenaar van InuYasha, je weet. Behalve mijn OC, zij is van mij! Ik heb de moeder van Sesshoumaru en de Inu no Taisho een naam gegeven, het zijn niet hun echte namen!**

**Harumi: Maar... Ik wil niet van jou zijn..**

**Ik: Shush! Jij hebt hier niets gezegd, nu hop hop, keer naar je verhaal jij!**

**Harumi: Jaja... *keert naar het verhaal***

**Nog veel leesplezier! ;3**

* * *

Yuuki had me helemaal opgemaakt en ik stond voor de spiegel, mezelf te bewonderen.

"Wauw, Yuuki!" Ik was aangenaam verrast. Yuuki had me een mooie kimono aangemeten, het was eentje met een fleurige bloemenprint met blauwe en groene pastelkleuren. Ook hier en daar een tintje geel en roos, maar het was prachtig.

Ze had ook make-up aangebracht aan mijn lippen en een beetje aan mijn ogen.

Yuuki grinnikte en liet me een rondje draaien. Ze knikte goedkeurend en liet me dan los.

"Je ziet er prachtig uit, Harumi! Mooier dan alle andere dames hier in dit kasteel!" Ik bloosde bij het complimentje.

"Dankjewel, Yuuki." zei ik verlegen. Ze grinnikte."Kom, we gaan een kopje thee drinken en daarbij vertel ik je de gewoontes van de inu youkai." stelde ze voor en ik ging er meteen mee akkoord.

We verlieten haar kamer en ik moest maar wennen om te lopen in een kimono. Het was lastig, maar ik ging er wel aan wennen. Ik ging niet moeilijk doen en vragen om iets losser. Mooi zijn is pijn lijden, zeggen ze toch?

We waren beneden en meteen stelde Yuuki me trots voor aan haar man, de Inu no Taishou.

"Harumi, dit is de Inu no Taishou, mijn man!" zei ze trots. Ik boog beleefd.

"Hiroshi, dit is Harumi." stelde ze mij voor aan haar man. Hij knikte en glimlachte."Ik hoop dat je het hier fijn vind, Harumi."

Ik knikte beleefd en glimlachte.

"Zeer, Heer Hiroshi." zei ik. Hij glimlachte."En ook mijn excuses voor hier te zijn zonder uw toestemming."

Hiroshi lachte luid en wuifde mijn excuses weg.

"Maak je daarover niet druk, Harumi! Het is mijn vrouw die je verzorgt en die je binnen heeeft gehaald. Ik heb hier geen probleem mee!" zei hij en glimlachte. Mijn neus vond een geur dat ik kende. Ik keek links van mij en zag Sesshoumaru.

"Ah, Sesshoumaru!" zei Yuuki enthousiast."Moeder." zei hij en knikte, hij erkende haar aanwezigheid.

"Dit is Harumi! Harumi, dit is mijn zoon, Sesshoumaru." Althans onze kleine botsing, besloot ik het beleefd te houden. Ik boog beleefd.

"Hm." zei hij."Ik weet niet wat je plannen zijn, maar ze interesseerd me niet." zei Sesshoumaru bot. Voordat Yuuki iets kon zeggen, heb ik mijn mening al gegeven.

"Kijk, ik weet niet wie je bent, maar je moet je niet gedragen alsof iedereen geïnteresseerd is in jou. Jij bent niet het centrum van alle aandacht, weet je." antwoordde ik even bot terug. Sesshoumaru keek me waarschuwend aan.

"Wat?" vroeg ik en kruiste mijn armen."Heb je nog iets te zeggen, misschien?" vroeg ik dan, uitdagend. Yuuki en Hiroshi keken verrast en vermakelijk naar onze discussie.

"Ja.. Ik zou maar oppassen wat je zegt tegen mij en wat je doet. Het kan slecht aflopen." zei hij en ik snoof.

Sesshoumaru gromde en verliet meteen de hal, waar we allemaal stonden.

"Sorry Harumi, maar Sesshoumaru is zeer... Arrogant en stout." zei Yuuki. Ik keek haar aan en glimlachte.

"Ik kan hem wel aan. Misschien niet fysiek, maar ik kan wel verbaal wat doen." Hiroshi keek me geamuseerd aan.

"Wel, we hebben een sterke karakter in de roedel! Ik mag jou wel!" zei hij. Ik glimlachte en we gingen dan met zijn drieën thee drinken, waarbij Yuuki dan een paar zaken vertelde over mij aan haar man. Hiroshi was verrast en bleef luisteren.

"Dus, je weet niets meer van voor je door die portaal ging?" vroeg hij. Ik knikte.

"Het was echt bizar. Ik wou mijn naam zeggen, maar plots wist ik ze niet eens." zei ik en lachte zachtjes. Ik dronk van mijn kopje thee en Hiroshi knikte.

"Wel, ik hoop dat je snel alles weer herinnert, Harumi." zei hij en ik knikte bedankelijk.

"Dankjewel, Hiroshi. Ik hoop hetzelf ook." zei ik en glimlachte.

Het was even stil, maar die verbrak ik snel genoeg door vragen te stellen over hun gewoontes.

"Ehm, Vrouwe Yuuki, u zei me dat u de gewoontes van de Inu youkai ging vertellen.." zei ik zachtjes. Yuuki knikte.

"Juist! Sinds er in jouw era geen demonen zijn, ga ik je wel wat vertellen over de gewoontes bij ons." zei ze en zette haar kopje thee neer op tafel.

"Groeten is gewoonlijk buigen als het iemand is dat je niet kent. Iemand omhelzen is niet gewoonlijk." Ik knikte.

"Je mag alleen iemand omhelsen als je van degene echt houdt." vertelde ze."Dus eigenlijk alleen je man of vrouw omhelzen." Yuuki knikte.

"Aan tafel eten we met hashi, zoals gewoonlijk en we praten er wat, maar dat is bij jou ook waarschijnlijk." Ik knikte.

"Zijn er nog gewoontes waaraan ik echt moet denken, naast het omhelzen?" vroeg ik. Yuuki dacht na, en Hiroshi nam het woord over.

"Wees ook voorzichtig in het gezelschap van mannen." zei hij dan. Ik keek hem aan."Blijf liever bij de vrouwen, want mannen kunnen vaak idiote zaken doen. Als je je eer nog wilt behouden, blijf bij de vrouwen." Ik slikte en knikte dan langzaam.

"Ah ja! Je weet, Harumi, elke vrouw heeft haar periode." Toen ik 'periode' hoorde, dacht ik meteen aan die ene afgrijselijke week dat je elke maand krijgt. Rotweek.

"Ja." zei ik en Yuuki ging verder."Vrouwen die hun periode hebben, ontwijken het best de mannen. De geur dat je dan afgeeft is zeer bedwelmend en de mannen kunnen dan gek worden en dingen doen die je liefst niet wilt weten." vertelde Yuuki, waarna Hiroshi knikte.

"Okay, dus dan blijf ik liever in mijn kamer." zei ik. Yuuki knikte."Wat ook goed is, dat je tijdens die twee weken toch 2 keer per dag een bad neemt." vertelde ze mij.

"Wacht, twee weken?" vroeg ik. Yuuki knikte."De week voor dat je bloed verliest is ook een cruciale week, lieverd." antwoordde ze. Ik knikte dan begrijpelijk.

"Goed, bedankt voor de informatie. Nog iets dat ik moet weten?" vroeg ik dan. De twee dachten na en schudden dan hun hoofd.

"Als er nog iets is, zullen we het jou zeker vertellen, Harumi." zei Yuuki."Ik ga ervoor zorgen dat er een kamermeisje tot jouw dienst zal zijn. Zij zal dan ook voor jou zorgen en je kamer netjes houden." vertelde Hiroshi.

Ik bedankte hen en knikte.

"Hartelijk bedankt dat ik hier mag blijven, Heer Hiroshi, Vrouwe Yuuki." zei ik en glimlachte lief.

"Dat is met plezier, lieverd." zei Yuuki en grinnikte. Hiroshi stond op.

"Ik ga meteen wat zaken voor jou regelen, Harumi. Als er iets is, dan mag je altijd naar mijn studeerkamer komen. Ik zal er de meeste van de tijd zijn." zei hij. Ik knikte en bleef dan nog met Yuuki aan tafel.

Ik dronk mijn kopje leeg en Yuuki deed hetzelfde.

"Ik ga je een rondleiding geven, dat je een beetje weet waar dat alles ligt." zei ze en stond op. Ik knikte en volgde Yuuki.

* * *

Die kreng had lef. Lef om me tegen te spreken.

"Heer Sesshoumaru, is er iets?" vroeg mijn kamermeisje. Ze kon mijn woede en irritatie rieken.

"Ja er is iets, maar dat gaat je niet aan, teef!" siste ik boos. Ze schrok en verliet meteen mijn kamer. Ik zuchtte en plaatste mijn hand op mijn voorhoofd en wreef zo mijn haren naar achter. Die kreng liet me maar nadenken over wie of wat ze kon zijn. Ze leek op één van ons, maar ze had geen verdomde geur!

Ik wist niet wat ik ermee moest. Dat wicht bracht me steeds van mijn stuk. Ik wist niet eens wie ze was, hoe ze rook of hoe ze zich voelde. Ze rook neutraal, maar haar expressies waren duidelijk te zien.

_Ze is zo mysterieus... Zo mysterieus dat ik haar haat. Ik wil haar weg van hier en ik zal er voor zorgen dat ze verdwijnt._

Ik grijnsde en kruiste mijn armen.

"Nu ze haar geur niet heeft... Ik hoop dat het nog lang duurt..." zei ik en had al een plan opgemaakt.

* * *

Yuuki en ik stonden in de tuin en ik bewonderde de rozentuin van Yuuki.

"Ze zijn prachtig, Vrouwe Yuuki." zei ik en keek haar aan. Yuuki glimlachte en raakte voorzichtig de blaadjes van de rozen aan.

"Deze rozen zijn mijn trots. Het heeft lang geduurd tot ik een volledige rozentuin had." vertelde ze en nam dan een roos uit de struik. Vorzichtig haalde ze de doorns van de roos weg en gaf ze die aan mij.

Ik nam de roos aan en keek Yuuki aan, die lief naar mij glimlachte.

"Bedankt, Yuuki. Ik zal ze goed onderhouden." beloofde ik haar. Yuuki nam mijn hand die nog vrij was.

"Ik geef je deze roos omdat ik je vertrouw en voor mij ben je net een dochter." Haar woorden waren zo hartverwarmend dat ik er de tranen in de ogen van kreeg. Ik giechelde toen dat Yuuki ze wegveegde.

"Maar lieverd toch! Je moet toch niet huilen?" vroeg ze zachtjes en omhelsde me. Ik hield Yuuki vast en na een tijdje liet ze mij los.

"Deze woorden hebben me echt diep geraakt, Vrouwe Yuuki. Ik weet niet waarom, maar het voelt precies alsof mijn hart wordt gevuld met liefde.." zei ik zachtjes. Yuuki wreef lief over mijn wang.

"Als je toen geen familie had, zal ik je familie wel zijn." beloofde ze mij. Ik knikte.

"Dankjewel, Vrouwe Yuuki." bedankte ik haar. Ik was zo blij, zo tevreden dat mijn hart werd gevuld met liefde. De liefde van een familie die echt om je geeft!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is er!**

**Heel veel leesplezier en vergeet niet, InuYasha en al de personages die ik gebruik van InuYasha is van zijn eigenaar, behalve mijn OC! Harumi is van mij.**

**Have fun ;3**

* * *

Zonsondergang begon en ik zat aan tafel met Yuuki, Hiroshi en Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru's aura vond ik maar duister wezen. Ik vroeg me af wat hij van plan was. En als hij iets van plan is, ben ik dan het slachtoffer? Ik schudde de gedachte weg en at in alle kalmte verder, terwijl Hiroshi en Yuuki aan het praten waren over de komende activiteiten en de vergaderingen.

"Zeg Harumi-san," Ik keek Yuuki aan."zou jij misschien Hiroshi niet willen helpen met dingen te plannen?" Ik knikte.

"Tuurlijk, waarom niet?" "Alleen als je het wilt, he, lieverd." zei ze me.

Ik glimlachte.

"Maak je daarover niet druk. Ik wil dat wel doen, dan heb ik iets te doen en kan ik me bezighouden!" zei ik. Yuuki glimlachte van mij naar Hiroshi.

Hiroshi knikte tevreden.

"Dan verwacht ik je morgen na het ontbijt in mijn studeerkamer." zei hij."Goed." antwoordde ik erop.

In de loop van de dag had Hiroshi mij een kamermeisje aangeduid, Saki noemt ze. Het was een zeer vriendelijk meisje en ik kon goed met haar praten.

Saki keek naar mij en vanuit mijn ooghoeken keek ik haar aan.

Saki had een serieuze blik op haar gezicht, het gaf mij het gevoel dat er iets ging gebeuren dat mij niet aanstond.

Eenmaal dat ik gedaan had met te eten, verliet ik de eetzaal nadat iedereen had gedaan.

"Slaapwel lieverd en tot morgen." zei Yuuki en gaf me een knuffel."Slaapwel, Vrouwe Yuuki. Tot morgen."

"Heb een goede nachtrust en tot morgen, Harumi-san." Ik keek Hiroshi aan en knikte.

"Ik wens u hetzelfde, Heer Hiroshi en tot morgen." Saki stond naast me en begeleidde me naar mijn kamer.

Ik had opgemerkt hoe Sesshoumaru geen woord had gerept. Alleen zijn aura al was angstaanjagend en het maakte me nerveus.

Eenmaal in mijn kamer, zette Saki een barrière op zodat niemand ons gesprek kon afluisteren.

"Heb je zijn aura ook opgemerkt, Saki?" Mijn kamermeisje knikte en ondertussen bevrijdde ze mij van mijn kimono.

"Ja. Ik weet niet wat Heer Sesshoumaru van plan is, maar ik zal vanavond over jou waken, Vrouwe Harumi." Ik bloosde over die grootse titel waar Saki me altijd mee aansprak.

"Saki, je mag me heus wel Harumi noemen of zo he, ik ben geen prinses." zei ik en werd verlegen. Saki grinnikte om mijn reactie.

"Maar, Vrouwe Yuuki heeft me gezegd dat jij praktisch haar familie bent, dus ik moet je zo aanspreken." zei ze.

"Dit vraagt om een compromis, Saki!" zei ik en glimlachte. Saki hielp me in mijn nachtjapon.

"Als we in het publiek staan, mag je mij zo noemen. Als wij in mijn kamer zijn, mag je mij Harumi noemen." Ik zag Saki peinzen over mijn compromis en zag haar erna knikken.

"Goed dan, Harumi. Maar alleen als we alleen zijn zal ik u zo noemen, goed?" Ik knikte tevreden over mijn resultaat en legde mezelf in bed.

"Desnoods doe je maar een barrière rondom mijn bed of zo, zodat niemand mij kan aanvallen." stelde ik voor en trok de lakens goed over mij. Ik zag Saki een barrière creëeren dat mij beschermde.

"Je bent nu zeer kwetsbaar, Harumi. Je hebt nog geen geur sinds je hier maar een dag bent. Je moet je nog aanpassen aan dit cultuur en deze wereld." Saki wist dat ik niet van hier kwam.

"Dus mocht iemand je nu ontvoeren en vermoorden, wij zouden het niet weten, tot dat wij gaan zoeken en bloed rieken." vertelde ze. En verdomme, ze had gelijk. Gewoon de gedachte dat Sesshoumaru mij kon ontvoeren en vermoorden is al gruwelijk op zich. Ik zou dan niet eens iets kunnen doen!

Saki had de lichtste geur van angst opgemerkt. Ze keek mij aan en zette zich bij mij.

"Heb geen schrik, Harumi. Ik zal je beschermen. Desnoods praat je er met Vrouwe Yuuki of met Heer Hiroshi over." vertelde ze mij. Maar, wat als Yuuki of Hiroshi dan gaan uitvliegen tegen Sesshoumaru? Argh, ik wil het mij gewoon niet inbeelden!

Ik sloot mijn ogen en zuchtte.

"Kan je mij misschien kalmeren, Saki?" Ik opende mijn ogen en keek haar aan. Ze knikte en begon een liedje te zingen. Het klonk werkelijk mooi. De woorden die ik hoorde beelde ik mij in. Mijn ogen waren gesloten en zodra dat Saki gedaan had, kon ik uiteindelijk op mijn gemak in slaap vallen.

* * *

**M**idden in de nacht werd ik wakker. Mijn ogen waren gesloten maar ik hoorde alles. Mijn slaapkamerdeur ging open en ik hoorde voetstappen. Ik rook Sesshoumaru's geur. Hij wou zijn plan uitvoeren, wat het ook mocht zijn.

"Heer Sesshoumaru," Dat was Saki."jij hebt niets te zoeken in Vrouwe Harumi's kamer." zei ze. Haar stem klonk koud.

"Zwijg. Ik doe wat ik wil, dit is nog steeds mijn kasteel!" Sesshoumaru sprak van stil naar luid en ik hoorde Saki door de muren vliegen.

Ik veerde overeind en zag Sesshoumaru naar mij kijken. Saki's barrière verdween, ze was waarschijnlijk knock out geslagen.

"Jij... Jij zal verdwijnen!" siste hij. De eerste optie dat ik zag, was het raam. Ik sprong uit bed en gooide mezelf uit het raam.

Of ik nu doodging of niet, ik ging ontsnappen.

Ik belandde op mijn beide voeten en keek rondom mij. Dit terrein was nog steeds onbekend voor mij.

"Dit is kut!" vloekte ik binnensmonds en begon al te rennen. Verstoppen was geen... Oh jawel. Ik heb nog geen geur en sowieso dat-

"Ik zie je wel, Harumi." Ik zweer dat ik kippen vel kreeg toen ik zijn stem hoorde.

"Of je me nu ziet of niet, mij grijpen zal niet lukken! Desnoods maak ik iedereen wakker!" riep ik en rende weg.

Sesshoumaru stond in de tuin en ik rende weer het kasteel binnen.

"Vrouwe Harumi, wat doet u hier?" De bewaker sprak me aan en ik verstopte mij achter hem.

"Bescherm mij van Heer Sesshoumaru." fluisterde ik. Hij keek mij fronsend aan.

"Waarom?" vroeg hij."Ik weet het zelf niet wat zijn plan is, maar het staat mij niet aan!" De bewaker zag Sesshoumaru binnenwandelen.

"Hou je erbuiten. Dit zijn jouw zaken niet." zei hij bot. De bewaker slikte. Hijzelf was bang.

"Zij is de protégé van Vrouwe Yuuki, dit laat ik niet toe!" Hij bouwde zichzelf weer op toen hij voelde dat ik mijn handen op zijn schouders plaatste.

Binnen de vijf minuten, stond de plaats vol met bewakers.

"Uit de weg, dit is jullie probleem niet! Geef Harumi aan mij." gromde Sesshoumaru. De bewaker die mij beschermde, zei reeds hetzelfde.

Alle lichten schoten aan.

"Wat is hier het probleem?!" Hiroshi's luide en woedende stem weerklonk door het kasteel. Ik voelde me uiteindelijk veilig en opgelucht, netzoals de bewaker voor mij. De bewaker draaide zich naar mij toe.

"Ga naar Heer Hiroshi." beveelde hij mij. Ik knikte, maar zodra ik wou wegrennen, greep Sesshoumaru mij.

"Sesshoumaru! Kom terug!" Sesshoumaru negeerde de bevelen en ik spartelde tegen. Ik riep help, zoveel ik kon.

* * *

"Laat mij los, mongool!" riep ik woedend. Ik klopte op zijn rug en meteen werd ik op grond gesmeten. Ik had het gevoel dat ik een paar beenderen had gebroken.

"Jij... Jij verwoest mijn leven, vuile teef!" riep hij. Zijn voet belandde ruw op mijn borstkas. Al het lucht werd uit mijn longen geperst en ik schreeuwde het uit van de pijn.

"Ik heb niet eens iets misdaan, klootzak!" riep ik, met de wilskracht die ik nog in mij had. Met zijn youkai krachten werd ik tot bloedens toe geslagen. Mijn nachtjapon was helemaal gescheurd en bloed sijpelde langs alle kanten.

Ik had hier genoeg van. Ik wou terug vechten, maar ik had geen energie.

Ik wou rechtstaan, maar ik kon niet.

Ik wou schreeuwen, gillen en roepen. Zelfs dat kon ik niet.

**Vertrouw mij... Leun op mij... Ik zal je helpen...**

Ik had geen andere pillaar. Ik vertrouwde die onbekende kracht en liet het toe.

Ik schreeuwde luid en tackelde Sesshoumaru. Hij schrok en keek mij aan.

Het beest in mij had mij overgenomen en de touwtjes in handen genomen. Zij ging eens laten tonen wie de baas hier was.

"Genoeg... Dit is genoeg!" Een reeks aanvallen volgden en Sesshoumaru stond perplex.

De krachten die ik in bezit had waren krachten die niemand ooit had gezien.

Wilde rozen schoten uit de grond en volgde elke commando die ik zei. Na nog een reeks aanvallen, had ik Sesshoumaru vast in mijn val en had hij al gif in zijn bloed.

"Wat ben jij? Wie ben jij?"

"Ik ben haar beest... Nobara.." Ik sloot mijn ogen en zakte op mijn knieën. Ik hijgde en keek dan naar de ravage die ik had aangericht.

Sesshoumaru zag er niet uit en ik ook niet.

"Durf mij nog één keer aan te vallen..." Ik gaf het bevel aan mijn wilde rozen om hem los te laten. Sesshoumaru kwam op beide voeten terecht en zakte ook op beide zijn knieën.

"Je hebt een geur, Harumi." zei hij en stond weer recht, klaar om te vertrekken.

"Jij gaat mij hier niet alleen laten! Jij gaat mij terugbrengen, idiote zak!" schold ik hem uit. Sesshoumaru draaide zich om en keek mij aan.

"Dat zou het enige dat je zou kunnen doen." zei ik en keek hem boos aan.

"En waarom zou ik dat doen?" "Wil je anders dat ik nog meer zout strooi op je wonden? Heer Hiroshi is al razend. Je wilt zeker niet weten hoe Vrouwe Yuuki gaat reageren, zeker?" vroeg ik en overtuigde hem zo.

Hij gromde, hij wist inmiddels dat ik natuurlijk gelijk had! Ik ben dan ook Yuuki's protégé, zij zou iedereen vermoorden dat aan mij aankwam. Sesshoumaru hief me op en bracht me terug naar het kasteel.

Daar stonden alle bewakers te wachten en Hiroshi en Yuuki keken ziedend naar hun zoon die terug kwam. Sesshoumaru liet me bruut op grond vallen.

Ik kreunde van de pijn en Yuuki rende naar mij toe en sloeg meteen een deken rondom mij.

"Gaat het lieverd?" Yuuki hielp me recht en omhelsde me stevig."Het gaat wel."

Yuuki keek me glimlachend aan.

"Je hebt een geur, Harumi!" zei ze trots. Ik knikte en glimlachte."Werd tijd denk ik, he?" Mijn ogen vielen toe en ik viel bewusteloos in Yuuki's armen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Het vierde hoofdstuk is er!**

**Met al mijn trots presenteer ik ze! ;3**

**Mijn OC, Harumi, is van mij en alle andere InuYasha characters zijn van de eigenaar van InuYasha!**

**Veel leesplezier!**

* * *

**M**et barstende hoofdpijn werd ik wakker. Ik kreunde en veerde langzaam overeind om op te merken dat ik niet in mijn eigen kamer lag.

"Waar ben ik?" vroeg ik zachtjes."Je bent in de ziekenboeg van het kasteel, Vrouwe Harumi."

Ik keek de verpleegster aan die mijn wonden verzorgde. Alles deed pijn, het was onverdraagbaar.

De deur ging open en Yuuki wandelde de ziekenboeg binnen. Toen ze zag dat ik wakker was, glimlachte ze breed.

"Oh! Mijn lieve Harumi! Hoe voel je je? Doet het nog pijn?" Yuuki was zeer bezorgd om mij en dat had ik verdomd graag.

"Ik voel me miserabel, maar het gaat wel." De verpleegster gaf mij een kopje thee."Hier, drink dit op, de pijn gaat dan verminderen."

Yuuki keek naar hoe dat ik mijn thee kalm op dronk.

De pijn ebde langzamerhand weg en ik zuchtte opgelucht nadat ik alles had opgedronken.

"Vrouwe Yuuki," Yuuki keek me aan en terwijl nam de verpleegster het kopje weg."wat gaat er nu gebeuren met Sesshoumaru?" vroeg ik zachtjes.

Wat ik nu niet wou veroorzaken was zout in de wonden strooien en ze verergeren.

Yuuki zuchtte en nam mijn hand vast.

"Hij heeft zijn misdaden bekent, wat goed is, maar Hiroshi heeft hem dan toch nog gestraft." Sesshoumaru is gestraft...

"Wat voor straf, Vrouwe Yuuki?" Ze schudde haar hoofd.

"Daar heb ik geen idee van, lieverd. Hiroshi ging met zijn raadsleden bespreken wat ze met hem gingen doen. Voorlopig zit hij in de kerkers." vertelde ze mij.

Ik voelde me schuldig. Door mij word Sesshoumaru gestraft, gewoon omdat ik hier ben beland. Hij haatte mij, sowieso. Hij had gepland om mij te vermoorden, maar zo zwak ben ik ook alweer niet.

Yuuki schudde me uit mijn gedachten.

"Wil je iets doen?" Ik keek haar verward aan en knikte langzaam.

"Kunnen we naar buiten gaan? Ik wil graag wat frisse lucht nemen." zei ik zachtjes. Yuuki knikte en hielp mij overeind. Ik kon stappen, alle geluk, maar het ging stroef.

Plots vroeg ik me af hoelang ik had geslapen. Waarschijnlijk een dag of drie. Het zou me helemaal niet verwonderen!

Tesamen met Yuuki stapte ik naar de tuin en bewonderde ik Yuuki's rozentuin.

Onder andere, toonde ik Yuuki ook mijn eigen kracht en liet ik een kleine struik van wilde rozen uit de grond komen. Verbaasd keek ze naar de rozen, ze wou ze aanraken maar ik stopte haar.

"Deze bloemen bevat gif. Ik wil niet dat je ziek wordt." "Ziek.. Zoals Sesshoumaru?" Ik knikte langzaam.

"Ik zie je veel te graag om jou dit aan te doen, Vrouwe Yuuki." zei ik zachtjes. Ze glimlachte naar mij en omhelsde mij zachtjes.

Yuuki had mij alleen gelaten, nadat ik vroeg of ik eventjes alleen mocht zijn. Ik had het gevoel dat iemand me aankeek en ik had gelijk ook nog. De bewakers hadden mij neig in het oog om te zien dat ik niet nog eens viel of om te zien dat ik me niet verwondde.

Het was onmogelijk om naar de kerkers te gaan en Sesshoumaru te zoeken. Maar, zou dat wel een goed plan zijn?

"Harumi," Ik keek achter me en zag Saki."wat wil je doen?" vroeg ze en ondersteunde mij. Ik glimlachte en keek naar de heldere hemel.

"Zou het stom van mij zijn mocht ik Sesshoumaru bezoeken?" vroeg ik dan en keek haar aan. Met grote ogen keek ze me aan, ze begreep me helemaal niet. Inderdaad, ik ben complex en idioot, net zoals mijn ideëen. Saki toverde een glimlach op haar gelaat.

"Je ben best raar ingesteld, Harumi. Ik breng je wel naar Sesshoumaru's kerker." zei ze en hielp me met het stappen.

* * *

Ik rook haar.

Wat doet zij hier? Ik heb getracht haar te vermoorden, haar te vernietigen. Wat wilt ze proberen te doen, mij te manipuleren?

Ik snoof en draaide mijn hoofd weg.

"Onnozel wicht." "Dat heb ik gehoord, Sesshoumaru." zei ze met een zachte, doch strenge toon.

Ze stond voor mijn kerker en ik zag haar, sinds ijzeren baren ons van elkaar scheidden.

Overal had ze verbanden, haar vingers en handen zaten zelfs onder het verband. Wou ze medelijden wekken?

Ze had een glimlach op haar gelaat. Waarom? Ze keek van haar voeten, naar mij.

"Sesshoumaru, ik had nooit verwacht dat jij je daden zou bekennen," Ik brak haar af."En? Wat ben jij ermee?" vroeg ik brutaal. Ze sloot haar ogen, ademde in en uit en zuchtte. De geïrriteerde aura die ik eventjes voelde, verdween gelijk sneeuw voor de zon. Wat wou ze bereiken?

"Ik weet niet wat je motieven waren, of ik nu in je weg zat of ik nu in jouw ogen irritant was, toch wil ik je bedanken -" "Vrouwe Harumi!" siste Saki, haar kamermeid, verrast. Ik draaide mijn hoofd weg en had geen enkel idee waarom ze me wou bedanken, maar toch bleef ik verder luisteren.

Zodra ze terug sprak, keek ik haar aan.

"Zwijg Saki," zei ze streng en keek mij aan."ik wou je bedanken omdat ik zonder jou mijn krachten niet zou hebben." Ik fronste.

"Dus onze confrontatie en jouw bijna-dood situatie heeft jouw geholpen?" vroeg ik verbaasd, waarop ze knikte. Ik merkte de speelse, doch zelfverzekerde aura. Ze was klaar voor wraak.

"Ik ben sterker geworden en ik kan me uiteindelijk verdedigen. De volgende keer dat je me aanvalt zal niet gemakkelijk zijn, Sesshoumaru."

Ze... Ze intrigeerde me. Ze had lef om mij zo uit te dagen!

"Je hebt lef, Harumi." zei ik kalm."Oh ja, dat weet ik Sesshoumaru. Volgende keer beter, Sesshoumaru! En omdat je je nog lief hebt gedragen tegenover mij," Ze zocht in haar zak naar iets. Ben ik een hond?!

Ik gromde, maar het stopte meteen toen ze een klein flesje toonde.

"Wat is het?" vroeg ik."Je bent ziek, niet waar? Mijn gif heeft je ziek gemaakt, niet waar?" Ik had geen zin om dit te bekennen, naast mijn daden, maar ik moest genezen.

Ik knikte en nam het flesje aan.

"Dit is een antigif. Normaal moet het meteen werken." zei ze en ik dronk het in één keer op. Ze glimlachte lief en draaide haar rug naar mij toe.

"Moet ik zorgen voor minder ergere straffen, Sesshoumaru?"

"Neen." antwoordde ik bot. Ik hoef zulke daden niet. Ik ben een man, de opvolger van de Inu no Taisho.

Harumi grinnikte en schudde haar hoofd.

"Mannen... Wel, nog veel geluk in jouw kerker, Sesshy!" Ik gromde luid. Ze was zo pienter, arrogant en ze gebruikte een nickname voor mij!

Ik rook haar en Saki's geur niet meer en zuchtte luid.

"Stom wicht. Laat me toch eens met rust..." gromde ik.

* * *

"Ben je zeker dat je dit gaat doen, Harumi?! Het kan je reputatie beschadigen als Vrouwe Yuuki's surrogaat dochter!" Ik hief mijn hand op, als gebaar om te zwijgen.

Kreeg ik mijn allures weer? Nah, ik had gewoon een geweldig idee.

"Saki, ik heb een geweldige straf voor Sesshoumaru." zei ik en lachte gemeen. Ik keek haar aan, met een twinkle in mijn ogen. Saki had geen idee van wat er aan de hand was.

"Gaan we eens de Inu no Taishou een bezoekje brengen? En eventueel een voorstelletje doen?" vroeg ik. Saki knikte langzaam haar hoofd, ze had geen idee van wat er ging gebeuren, noch van wat ik ging doen.

En dit ging gemeen zijn.

Tesamen met Saki wandelde ik naar binnen en begeleidde ze me meteen naar Hiroshi's studeerkamer.

"Alsjeblieft Harumi, maak het niet te erg, okay?" "Geen zorgen, Saki." Ik glimlachte en klopte aan.

Een kalme, maar kwade stem beval ons binnen te komen. Ik opende de deur en bekeek Hiroshi met een bescheiden en vriendelijke glimlach aan.

"Goede middag, Heer Hiroshi." "Ah, Harumi! Hoe gaat het met je?" Zijn aura lichtte op ik voelde hoe tevreden hij was om mij in zo'n goede staat te zien.

"Zeer goed, Heer Hiroshi." zei ik en glimlachte. Mijn glimlach verraadde mijn speelsheid.

"Zo'n speelse aura... Heb je misschien een ideetje voor mij?" vroeg hij en kruiste zijn armen. Hij leunde zelfs naar voren, zo geïnteresseerd was hij!

"Ja, inderdaad!" zei ik, ik straalde gewoon.

"Zeg maar op, ik ben één en al oor!" zei hij opgewekt.

"Wel, Heer Hiroshi, wat als we Sesshoumaru een beschamend taakje geven voor een aantal maanden?" vroeg ik. Hiroshi kon zijn glimlach niet verbergen en keek mij erna aan.

"Ga maar verder, Harumi, je hebt mijn interesse."


	5. Chapter 5

**En hier is ie! De vijfde hoofdstuk, waarin jullie te weten komen wat Harumi's idee is!**

**Zo. Nu gaat Harumi the usual stuff zeggen.**

**Harumi: *zucht* Moet ik dat echt doen?**

**MugiwaraNoHitomi: *knikt* Yep, anders doe ik dat altijd!**

**Harumi: Goed dan… De personages van InuYasha zijn niet van MugiwaraNoHitomi, ze zijn van hun eigenaar, Rumiko Takahashi, behalve haar OC. Dat is wel van haar.**

**MugiwaraNoHitomi: *klapt trots* Ik zo trots op je, Haru-chan! Nu, veel leesplezier! **

* * *

Hiroshi was geïnteresseerd, hij wou mijn idee horen. Hij boog zich al voorover en vroeg me om verder te gaan.

"Wat als we Saki op vakantie sturen en van Sesshoumaru mijn kamermeid maken?" vroeg ik. Hiroshi barstte uit in het lachen en herstelde zich na een tijdje.

"Jij," Hiroshi lachte nog wat."jij hebt echt geweldige ideeën!" zei hij. Ik grijnsde. Hiroshi kruiste zijn armen over elkaar en leunde naar achter. Hij sloot zijn ogen en peinsde over het ideetje dat ik hem had gegeven.

"Kijk, ik ga zien welke andere ideeën binnenkomen en ik ga dan kiezen met mijn raadsleden de welke we gaan nemen, goed?" Ik knikte en verliet zijn studeerkamer.

Saki en ik gingen mijn kamer in en Saki sloot de deur achter zich. Ze draaide zich om en had een blik dat al meer dan genoeg zei. Ze was niet tevreden.

"Ben je helemaal op je hoofd gevallen?! Harumi, hij kan je dingen aandoen!" zei ze. Ik schudde mijn hoofd.

"Zou je straf dan niet zwaarder worden? Hij mag mij niets aandoen, Saki." zei ik kalm. Saki dacht na en knikte. Ze wist dat ik gelijk had en dat hij me niets kon maken.

"Je bent echt sluw, Harumi." zei ze en glimlachte erna.

Al een tijdje zat ik in mijn kamer. Saki hield me gezelschap en speelde met mij schaar, steen of papier. Ik zuchtte verveeld en Saki keek me aan. Zij zelf was geërgerd, dat spel irriteerde haar.

"Kunnen we niet stoppen, Harumi?" vroeg Saki. Ik liet mijn hand zakken en knikte.

"En wat nu?" vroeg ik en prulde aan mijn kimono. Saki keek me aan.

"Wil je misschien een bad nemen?" Ik keek Saki aan en knikte.

"Ja, dat zou eens goed doen!" zei ik en zette me recht. Ik wandelde met Saki naar de warmwaterbronnen.

"Ik moet je wel waarschuwen," begon Saki. Ik keek haar aan en zag Saki twijfelend kijken. Ik merkte de geur van angst op, bezorgdheid las ik ook af.

"Wat is er?" vroeg ik."de warmwaterbronnen zijn niet gescheiden." zei ze kalm. Ik knikte kalm. Dan pas had ik het door wat het probleem was.

"WAT?!"

Saki hield haar oren dicht, ze zag deze al aankomen van ver.

"Zijn ze niet gesplitst?!" vroeg ik. Saki schudde haar hoofd.

"Het spijt me, Vrouwe Harumi, maar ik zal je beschermen van die losgelaten mannen." Ik dacht toen aan gisteren, wanneer ik aangevallen werd door Sesshoumaru.

Wel… Zo sterk ben je ook alweer niet.

"Ik hoop dat u niet aan mij twijfelt, Vrouwe Harumi." "Neen, neen." wimpelde ik haar af. We wandelden in alle kalmte verder en bereikten dan uiteindelijk de warmwaterbronnen.

"Dus hier is het, hm?" vroeg ik. Saki knikte en begeleidde me naar binnen, waarna ze mij uitkleedde.

"Meer moet niet uit?" vroeg ik toen ze een barrière had opgezet. Ik had maar één dunne laag aan van mijn kimono en ik moest dus zo in bad gaan zodat niet te naakt ben.

"Ik zal bij jou blijven, Vrouwe Harumi." Ze barrière verdween en we stapten naar de bron. Voorzichtig en zachtjes liet ik me in het water glijden. Een ontspannen en tevreden kreun verliet mijn mond.

Het water kwam tot aan mijn schouders en Saki nam mijn zilveren haren vast zodat ze niet nat werden.

In mijn ooghoeken zag ik de mannen al naar mij kijken. Ze praatten over me, roddelden over mij en hun lust was ook helemaal niet te verbergen.

"Zij is Vrouwe Yuuki haar protégé, zo te zien." "Ze heeft Heer Sesshoumaru ook klein gekregen." "Door haar zit hij nu wel in de kerkers…" "Shhht! Niet zo luid, ze kan ons horen!"

Ik grinnikte en schudde mijn hoofd.

Geen een geluid verliet hun monden en ik keek hen nu rechtstreeks aan.

"Het is toch ironisch, niet? Zeggen dat je niet zo luid mag praten terwijl ik alles kan horen…" zei ik en keek Saki aan, die mij grijnzend aankeek.

"Kom op, mannen. De pauze is gedaan! Onze shift begint binnen de kortste toeren!" De jonge mannen die mij bewonderden verlieten de warmwaterbronnen en begonnen aan hun shiften. En hier zat ik. Alleen met Saki die mijn haren kamde met haar vingers.

"En wat nu, Saki?" vroeg ik."Je kan nog even relaxen, vooraleer dat ik je haren ga verzorgen." zei ze. Saki haar stem klonk ontspannen en daardoor was ik ook helemaal ontspannen.

Plotseling voelde ik hoe Saki haar houding verstijfde en ik wist helemaal waarom:

Sesshoumaru.

Ik keek achter me en zag Sesshoumaru met twee bewakers de warmwaterbronnen binnenkomen.

Wel, iedereen heeft zijn noden, niet waar?

Sesshoumaru had me opgemerkt, sowieso, maar negeerde me compleet. Het leek alsof ik niet bestond, maar mijn geur en aanwezigheid liet hem tonen dat ik er wel degelijk was.

Ik keek Saki aan vanuit mijn ooghoeken. Wat zou ik moeten doen? Verder doen met wat ik bezig was of niet soms…?

Saki haar aura veranderde plots en ze keek me ook aan.

"Ik ben nog een paar zaken vergeten in je kamer voor jou, anders kan ik straks je haar niet opsteken. Vrouwe Yuuki heeft het graag als je haar opgestoken is!" zei ze en glimlachte lief. Ik knikte.

"Inderdaad, ga maar Saki." zei ik en zag dan Saki wegrennen.

Sesshoumaru's bewakers waren aan het discussiëren.

"Ik ben nog steeds de zoon van de Inu no Taishou! Geef me mijn privacy!" riep hij.

"Kom op jongens, geef hem zijn privacy," De bewakers keken mij aan en ik wandelde naar de dichtstbijzijnde rots, waarop ik dan leunde.

"ik let wel op Heer Sesshoumaru." zei ik en knipoogde speels naar de bewakers.

"Ryoukai!" zeiden ze en verlieten de warmwaterbronnen.

Het was stil en ik keek Sesshoumaru aan, ik wachtte op een lief woordje, zoals 'dank je'.

"Wel? Heb je niets te zeggen, Sesshoumaru?" vroeg ik. Sesshoumaru keek me aan met een gevaarlijke blik en zei helemaal niets.

"Je zou misschien beter 'dank je' zeggen of zo, neen?" stelde ik voor. Hij zei nog steeds niets en ik zuchtte. Dit was echt een hopeloos geval.

"Moet ik die 'dank je' er dan uitkrijgen? Zo moeilijk is het ook niet.." zei ik en wandelde naar hem toe.

"En zo ga je ook geen partner vinden hoor.." zei ik, toen hij ook niets zei. Sesshoumaru keek me aan met vuurspuwende ogen. Heb ik iets gekrenkt?

Ik grinnikte speels en naderde hem nog meer.

"Ik betwijfel het. Jij gaat nooit een partner vinden, zonen hebben, … Ik betwijfel het echt." zei ik.

Daar krenkte ik echt zijn ego.

"Maar, daar is een oplossing voor… Voor alles is er een oplossing…" zei ik zachtjes en aaide zijn wang. Mijn hand werd ruw en brutaal weggeslagen en voordat hij nog iets kon doen, verschenen mijn wilde rozen en vangden ze Sesshoumaru's polsen.

Zijn blik kon me niets schelen, ik zette me gewoon op zijn schoot en grijnsde.

"Veel kan je nu niet doen, hm? Tenzij je dood wilt…" fluisterde ik.

"Ga van me af en laat mij!" gromde hij boos. Ik grinnikte.

"Waarom zou ik? Ik heb je in mijn macht, ik kan doen wat ik wil met jou, Sesshoumaru-sama." zei ik poeslief. Het zoete aan mijn stem klonk verleidelijk, maar ik kon gevaarlijk uit de hoek komen.

"Je hebt lef voor een vrouw, Vrouwe Harumi." zei hij en grijnsde. Ik giechelde.

"Jij kan pretentieus zijn, ik kan dat ook. Jij kan brutaal zijn, ik kan gemeen zijn. Jij kan mij misschien vermoorden, maar ik kan je lelijk in de val doen lokken…" fluisterde ik in zijn oor en aaide lief zijn wang en ik trok me weg van zijn gezicht en grijnsde.

"Och, ik heb je echt graag, Sesshoumaru.. Maar als mijn voorspelling waar gaat komen… Dan ga jij mij pas haten.." zei ik. De wilde rozen verdwenen en ik ging van zijn schoot af.

"Tot een volgende, Sesshoumaru, ik moet me klaarmaken voor de diner." zei ik toen ik Saki's geur rook. Ik wandelde naar mijn kant van het bad en zag Saki binnenrennen.

"Kom Vrouwe Harumi, ik ga je haren verzorgen." zei ze. Ik ging het warmwaterbron uit en volgde Saki naar de afgelegen sectie voor de vrouwen.

"En dit is dan wel afgelegen? En gescheiden?" Saki lachte nerveus.

"Sorry Vrouwe Harumi.." zei ze. Ik glimlachte en grinnikte."Bedankt dat je mij de tijd hebt gegeven, Saki. Je bent echt geweldig." zei ik en knipoogde naar haar.


End file.
